History Hurts
by cyncay
Summary: An unexpected meeting reveals Kay's early years


I came to in the same small storage room. That was the good news. Looking at the dress I was wearing was the bad news. It meant she was out there pretending to be me and causing who knew what kind of trouble. Luckily, the spell only lasted 24 hours.

I stood up and made my way to the door. After checking to make sure the hallway was clear, I made my way out of the Palace. I was crossing the grounds when a Red Guard stopped me.

"Milady, Minister Rochefort would like to speak with you."

I took a second as if considering, then indicated for him to lead the way.

The door to Rochefort's office was opened for me, but the Guard did not enter. I casually strolled in, taking the time to look Rochefort over as I had never seen him. He was tall, blond and some might consider him attractive, but there was something about him that put me on edge.

"Milady de Winter, how interesting to hear you were back in the Palace." he said smoothly.

I kept the desk between us as I replied, "I thought I saw somebody that might be a threat. I was mistaken and was leaving when your flunky came to fetch me. So, unless you have more reasons to waste my time, I'll be going."

"Actually, I do have something that could use your particular - talents. One of Treville's best spies is in Paris. I want you to find him and kill him."

I barely managed to keep my face composed and my voice even as I questioned,"Why would you want to kill one of our spies in Spain?"

"Because it's Treville's spy," he spat. "I don't want Louis receiving information from anybody but me."

"I'll see what I can find out," I told him.

Leaving Rochefort's office, I managed to find my way back to the sitting room where I had met the others earlier. Hearing voices inside, including my actual one, I debated about entering then or waiting. Knowing Milady, though, she would have come up with a plan for that, so instead I left the Palace once more and went to the garrison.

At Treville's office, he bade me enter when I knocked. "Captain, we have a problem." I told him, sitting down in front of his desk.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable, Milady." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Do tell what problem WE might have."

"I'm not Milady. The body is, but my mind. I'm Kay. She switched us."

He sat on the edge of the desk and stared at me. I stared back, hoping he might see the truth in my eyes. While he studied me, I told him, "Earlier today, I told you Frank was getting fat because he was stealing food from the other horses."

"Oh dear lord, If you're Kay, then - " he started.

"Milady looks like me." I finished the sentence.

"I'll send a cadet immediately."

Even as we stepped out on the balcony, the Musketeers rode in with me/Milady. Athos looked up and seemed surprised to see me with Treville.

"All of you, my office, now."Treville ordered.

I stood by the window as they came in.

Treville addressed the false me."Were you able to get any information?"

"There was a problem. I wasn't able to find out anything." she told him.

Athos spoke up. "Yes, there was a problem." He looked at the woman in my form. "What did you do, Anne? Why?"

She looked around the room with my eyes. "Anne? I'm not-"

Treville cut her off. "We know you switched minds with Kay earlier today in the Palace. Explain yourself."

She looked at me and gave a half-laugh. "You never told them? No, you wouldn't.

"I didn't do it to cause trouble for any of you. Not directly at least. This was payback for her." she sneered.

"Kay and I spent our younger years together. Her mother was the woman that took me in and trained me. Sweet Kay here was like my little sister. But she was plain and off even then so she was left alone."

The venom in her words coming from my voice cut through me.

"There was an old woman who lived a few streets over that we would visit. She claimed to be a witch and taught us a few simple spells. One of them was how to switch minds with somebody. But there was no spell that could get me out of that world."

I knelt next to her, touching her hand. "I tried Anne. I switched with you when I could."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Athos' eyes widen at the impact of that statement.

"You left me." she yelled.

"My own mother sold me." I reminded her.

"You forgot about me." She accused me.

The hatred I saw in my own eyes told me that nothing I said would matter. Too many years and too many hurts had passed. I stood and moved away from where Anne sat.

"We'll need to put her someplace secure and watch her until the spell wears off. That'll be another twenty hours or so."

Porthos took charge of that. After they left, I told Treville what I had learned from Rochefort. Then I told him I wanted to be put someplace secure and watched over until the reversal as well. At one point, Athos brought me some food and asked if we could talk, but I made an excuse not to speak to him.

Almost exactly 24 hours after I had woken up, I blacked out again. This time when I woke up though, Porthos and Treville were leaning over me.

"Captain, I'm back to myself."

"And how can we be sure?" he asked.

At that moment, a mouse came into the room,smelling the leftover bread and cheese and squeaking softly.

"Go ahead little one, but not too much." I told him.

"Welcome back, Kay." Treville helped me to my feet. "I'm not the only one that will be glad to see you're back to yourself."

"What do we do about Milady?" Porthos asked as we heard her yelling down the hall.

I reached into a small pocket of my coat and brought out a pouch and paper. I put some powder in the paper and handed it to Treville. "Blow this powder into her face. She will forget the last three days completely. And Captain, tell him I'm sorry."

Before Treville or Porthos could say anything, I left the room and the garrison, tears running down my cheeks.


End file.
